


Doors Are Overrated

by happox



Series: Modern Team Taka Shenanigans [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Humor, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 07:01:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happox/pseuds/happox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Actually getting caught sneaking into Sasuke's bedroom was not part of Karin's plan that night, but the consequences that followed turned out better than expected. Picture a romantic comedy, and throw in erotica and stalking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doors Are Overrated

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 3-30-12  
> Revised and edited 4-12-13

Their eyes meet, and before Sasuke has the time to even ask what is going on, she falls backwards. He rushes forward out of instinct and manages to grab her hand before it is too late, and wastes no time with questions before he pulls her in. They are lucky his window is placed right by his bed.

Karin is looking more flustered than he has ever seen her, and she refuses to look at him, as she sits on the bed now, catching her breath from her near death experience. Sasuke looks over her shoulder at the still open window, and reaches past her to close it. Unlike every other time when he has touched her by accident Karin doesn’t lean against him now, but she screeches, and he is quick to withdraw as soon as the window is closed. A pencil case filled with odd tools is lying on the windowsill, but he doesn’t question it just yet, not with Karin in the state she is in.

Sasuke gets up from his bed, since Karin seems to want some space, and pulls out his desk chair. He twirls it around casually before sitting down with his elbows pressed to the armrests, and his chin pressed against his hands. It’s a villainous interrogation pose, but Sasuke lacks the self-awareness to realize this.

Meanwhile, Karin has managed to relax somewhat, and she looks up from where she sits on the bed. She tries to look innocent, but meets a stone cold look. It is probable, she reasons, that Sasuke wonders why she climbed up three stories late at night, dressed in all black, and then opened his window from the outside using her handy little tools, only to sneak into his bedroom. Sometimes she wonders just how oblivious he is to the attention girls are always giving him, and if he can put the pieces together. Knowing him, she thinks not.

It becomes evident that Sasuke is not going to speak up first, and since Karin is far less comfortable with silence than him, she decides to start.

“I was going to check out how good your window security was”, she lies poorly. Suigetsu would call bullshit at once, but he is not here. She doesn’t like to lie to Sasuke when they’re alone, but for the sake of the future she can do it this one time. All successful relationships are based in lies, her mother told her once.

Sasuke’s impassive face does not change.

“And… I found out, I mean, I was informed that you were going to be out…” It is hard to lie when under Sasuke’s beautiful gaze, Karin thinks, drifting away for a while before realizing that she might never get to enjoy Sasuke’s attention again if she doesn’t fix this mess. “So I thought I should do it when… you were not home. So I wouldn’t bother you.” Half-truths make for better lies.

“Karin”, Sasuke says. She has always loved when he says her name. “Tell me the truth.” His face is hard, but he doesn’t sound cruel. He rarely does when he speaks to her; it’s not like when he tells tells Juugo to calm down, or Suigetsu to stop being such an annoying asshole towards Karin.

The truth is embarrassing. There is no way she can tell him with a straight face…  so maybe she should seduce him first. Even though seduction rarely works, that’s usually because Suigetsu ends up getting in their way. Now they’re all alone… in Sasuke’s apartment.

It suddenly got a lot hotter in here, she thinks.

Karin gracefully puts her legs down from the bed, while taking out her ponytail. With her red hair free she feels sexier, and confident. After rising  to her feet, she walks towards Sasuke with a coy smile.

“The truth?” she echoes, enjoying how he never breaks eye contact with her. He doesn’t look like he’s under her spell yet, but he will be. “Sasuke, we don’t need to bother with that, do we?”

But Sasuke is ever the killjoy. “Karin, why did you break into my home?” he asks sternly, breaking the magic of the situation. She frowns for a moment, but decides not to give up.

She continues to walk towards him, and stops when she is standing right in front of the chair. For his last birthday she got him a new men’s perfume from the body shop she is working half-time at, and she can smell it off him. He would never be able to guess that she had put a strand of her hair in that flask, she thinks smugly. He is already hers.

Karin slowly crouches down so that she is sitting down and looking up at him, and though it worsens her vision of his beautiful face, she takes off her glasses so that he can see just how sexy fluttering eye lashes can be. If she had known he would be home she would have wore mascara, and a more revealing outfit, but it can’t be helped. She can seduce him with body language alone, she has decided.

Sasuke still isn’t doing anything to stop her, so she puts a hand suggestively on his leg, and lets it crawl up to rest on his thigh. Something changes in his look, but since she has no glasses on – they’re lying next to her on the floor – she can’t see if it is a good sign.

“You want to know why I came here, Sasuke?” she asks, with her voice overflowing with sex appeal. Sasuke is a man; he must be able to notice it, no matter how oblivious he is to flirting. And dammit, even a gay man would be turned on by her, Karin is sure.

“That’s right”, Sasuke answers, and he suddenly change his position. He moves his elbows up further the armrest, and lets his hands fold over his lap, next to Karin’s daring one. He is still looking down on her with his dark and beautiful eyes, which bore into her. One must probably have eyes of diamond to stand against his powerful gaze; but hers are rubies, and good enough.

How to proceed from there is tricky, because Karin has realized that she is walking on eggshells. If she oversteps her limits he might shun her forever; but maybe the fact that he has yet to throw her out is proof enough that he accepts her feelings… and advances. Besides, Karin is tired of doing things like stealing his clothes when he’s in gym class, or paying Kakashi-sensei for providing her with candid photographs or naming her dildos after him… she must have the real thing.

“Sasuke”, she says in a half-moan. “I want you. And I came here for that.”

Of course, she really came here because she thought he wouldn’t be home, and had planned to see if he was hiding something. He has never invited her in after all, and so she thought to invite herself instead. But the lie sounds better, and even more convincing right now. Probably because it is a half-truth. She wants him so bad.

Sasuke doesn’t react, but if she wore her glasses Karin would have noticed an extremely pale blush on his cheeks. Even though she can’t see it however, Karin is able to smell how nervous he is. It is cute.

“What am I to you, Sasuke?” she prompts, voice heavy with lust. “Just your friend?”

Sasuke is too aloof to feel amazed with himself how he manages to reply so calmly, even though his heart is pounding and his pants are feeling uncomfortably tight. “No”, he says coolly. “Not just my friend.”

That is as good a sign as any, Karin thinks; she probably isn’t going to hear a love confession any time soon by the boy who recently won a passionate school debate where he defended war torture and the killing of civilians, and praised patriotism over human decency and moral rights. So this is as good as it gets, thinks Karin, and she puts her other hand on Sasuke’s free thigh, so she she can push herself up to his level. He even leans down (probably due to the weight on his thighs, but that doesn’t matter), and Karin takes what she by all right deserves; Uchiha Sasuke’s first kiss.

Sasuke kisses like a virgin, but Karin thinks that is all right; she can teach him. She is a virgin too, but she has read far too many erotica stories to be a bad kisser. Sasuke’s lips aren’t as soft as hers, nor as full, but they feel wonderful. His tongue is passive when she pries into his mouth, probably very unsure, but all of a sudden he gets bolder, and his previously neatly folded hands are on her shoulders, gripping tightly. Sometime into the kiss Karin closes her eyes, and when she opens them briefly she sees that Sasuke’s are closed also. So close to him she can see his blush, and smugly remarks in her mind that no one else has seen this side of him.

The eager novice kiss ends, but before Sasuke has time to react Karin has moved up on the chair and straddles his thighs. Now she is on top, and the second kiss is even fiercer, and wetter, and sloppier, and better. Sasuke’s arms around around Karin’s waist, and his hands are on her back; he is clutching onto her, probably unaware about what he is supposed to do. Karin doesn’t notice anything but his lovely body contact though; she doesn’t feel the insecurity, nor the awkwardness; she feels perfection, like they belong like this.

Of course, they do; and anyone who thinks otherwise (damn that Suigetsu) will have to answer to her. And to Sasuke, now, as well.

Their kiss breaks again, for Karin pulls back with a new plan in mind. _The_ Uchiha Sasuke is taken, and the world needs to know goddammit. She grabs his hair with her right hand and tugs him (quite gently; wouldn’t want to mess up his pretty hair) to the side, so that his flawless neck is exposed. Then she latches down like a vampire and sucks on the supple perfect flesh, and when he moans – ever so softly, under such constraint – she almost loses her mind.

When she has marked her territory she smiles proudly down at her handiwork, before Sasuke grabs her hair similarly and pulls her down to meet him for another kiss. Sasuke finally showing some sexual need is a god’s send, in Karin’s eyes. If she hadn’t been so perverted and stubborn she would have believed him to be asexual.

Both teenagers lose track of time as they indulge in each other’s needy mouths and bodies. Who has the time to glance at the clock when they’re young and horny? Certainly not Karin, and she makes sure to keep Sasuke too busy to notice as well.

Delirious as they are their activities soon start to get wilder, and at the first best chance Karin starts to unbutton Sasuke’s white shirt, while moaning into his ear in-between kisses to take it off. Sasuke does so, and she lets her hands explore his fit torso; lets her well-manicured fingers trace his abs touch wherever she can to feel more of _her_ Sasuke.

Karin has never been directly vain – working in the body shop for the sake of working with perfumes is the only reason she even owns lip-gloss – but she is well educated in how to move her body, and how to _work it_. To show off what she has, to moan to boast a guy’s confidence; she has taught herself all the tricks in the book, from mostly just books. Yet now that it is happening, now that she finally has the boy of her dreams whom she might have been stalking, just a little bit (they’re friends, so it doesn’t count as stalking, she reasons), everything goes out the window. She doesn’t remember any of the tricks, how to react, how to sound; it all becomes improvised.

But that doesn’t matter. Karin is awesome at improvising. She reasons.

“Karin”, she hears Sasuke gasp painfully when she sucks on his neck again, under the previous mark (one of the many hickeys she has left now), as she improvises by grinding against his trapped member in his pants. He sounds kind of desperate; and angry at his desperation; but Sasuke being angry is super hot, so she doesn’t take it as a bad sign.

Suddenly, his hands are on her ass; an action she had not expected but oh so gratefully accepts, as he pushes her down and rub his sex against hers through cloth. She moans shamelessly, taken by surprise, and her nails dig into Sasuke’s back. Are they going to do it? Tonight? Now?

When Karin was younger, her mother had given her a condom, and told her to always keep it with her. “Don’t get pregnant”, she had told the then 10 year old girl. Whenever Karin came to ponder  how she got so perverted, she would think of her mother, who had defended her bluntness by saying “Fathers give their sons condoms, and boys don’t get called sluts for that. If anyone questions my daughter, I will kick the crap out of them”. She had been a good mother.

Of course, the condom – although it’s a new one, she doesn’t want to go around with an expired one to look like a fool – is with her even now, lying in her tool case; on the windowsill. Good thing that’s so close to the bed.

“Sasuke”, Karin moans, wanting to convey the message in some way but finding it hard to do, now that he is biting her neck, and pulling down her plain black shirt to show her shoulder. “Bed.”

If Sasuke understands what they will do in the bed, she can’t tell. She feels dizzy when he suddenly stands, with his arms around her waist again as she curls her legs around his, and he carries her to the one person bed that he owns.

Karin untangles herself sadly from Sasuke’s body after he leans down to drop her off, but luckily he isn’t so oblivious to sex as to think she meant that she wanted to sleep by saying “bed”. No, he waits with a hungry look in his eyes, besides it as he looks down on her.

Karin has dreamed of this many times – having sex with Sasuke, obviously – and she looks up at him coyly, vision blurred by the lack of glasses and her lust alike. She would be slower, and more seductive, if she wasn’t so horny. Instead of putting up a show she takes off her shirt by pulling it over her head, which tousles up her hair – not that she minds, and neither does he – and her bra disappears almost as quickly. She isn’t on the large end of breast scale – but screw the haters, “size doesn’t matter” goes both ways – and anyway, Sasuke doesn’t care and can’t complain. Karin knows she’s hot; and besides, Sasuke has always seemed to be more of an ass-man, in her opinion.

Since she is undressing, Sasuke takes the hint, and starts to unzip his black trousers. Karin hides her face in her hair, to pretend she isn’t looking, though she is staring when the pants drop to the floor. Sasuke wears black briefs under them, and he is looking down instead of at her; this is the first time a girl other than his mother (when he was younger) will see him nude after all, so Karin doesn’t condemn his nervousness. No matter how bold she is, she is shaking a bit on the inside as well. There is anticipation and excitement of course, but most of it is fear and doubt; _what if he doesn’t like it, what if I don’t like it, what if I do something wrong, what if he does something wrong_?

And then he is naked, standing right in front of her, looking down with eyes so intense that she loses all insecurity. She moves back on the bed, giving him room, and he kneels down on the mattress before her, moving after. Her fingers are working to get her damned pants of – the zipper is stuck, why oh why – but it turns out to be for the better when he looms over her and takes over, helping her with deft hands. When they’re open he looks into her eyes again, and she suddenly feels smaller than usual, with Sasuke’s naked form above hers. They kiss while she pulls her pants and underwear down quickly, and his hands are on either side of her face. She is lying down fully, now also nude and when they part again it is hard for her to stare elsewhere but at Sasuke’s erect cock.

Oh, it’s going to be so much better than her dildos. She reasons.

Sasuke’s hand is on her face then, stroking her cheek intimately. He seems like he is about to say something, but when their eyes meet he shuts his mouth, and lets his hands and gaze travel down her body instead. When he touches her nipples she shudders in pleasure. When his hands move over her stomach she feels ticklish, but doesn’t laugh. She has goose bumps all over her body, but she doesn’t feel cold; she feels hotter than fire, especially when Sasuke’s right hand strokes her thigh. He has moved closer down by then, so that her nipples graze his perfect chest, and she gasps when Sasuke’s hand experimentally moves closer to her sex. She’s wet, and hot, and dizzy, and can’t think straight.

And she can’t take it anymore. She wants him inside of her; she wants no more of this silly foreplay, no more of these careful and wonderful touches, no more taking things slow. On the chair, it was all lust, and no insecurity. Now on the bed, the nervousness has taken over them both. This agreement made without words is too real now, and she cannot stand it any longer. She needs him, just as she can tell that he needs her as well.

“The pencil case”, she says, her voice heavy and faintly focused. “Condom. Now.” And she swear she can see Sasuke blush when he hears her command, and the words, but he is also shivering with such need that he doesn’t second guess what she said. He reaches over to the windowsill and grabs the case, and opens it single handedly. He gets the condom out, but Karin grabs it from his hands and rips it open.

Sasuke moans much louder than he had anticipated when Karin grabs his cock after rolling the condom on him, and she strokes him through it to hear more of that sexy voice. He gives her what she wants, but her sex is aching, and she would be damned if Sasuke came inside the condom, but not inside her.

Their eyes meet again, and they kiss messily – saliva mixing as much as their bodies soon will – and Karin’s hands are then firm on Sasuke’s back, and she spreads her legs for him. He doesn’t move at once, as if though he doesn’t know where to put it, making Karin slightly irritated. She would scold him if not for the fact that she can’t think, and so she removes a hand from Sasuke’s back, puts it on his cock, and guides him inside of her welcoming wetness. Thankfully, he doesn’t need any further guiding.

The penetration, despite her experience with toys of similar build, does make her wince. Her reaction is probably more visible than she intended, since Sasuke looks down to hear with a sudden worry; a rarity to see in him. To tell him that she is okay, she nods in encouragement, and he starts to move with her blessing. She does as well, so that they act like one being in this ritual of lovemaking that has survived over the ages. They’re joined below, and above, as Sasuke’s arms are wrapped around Karin’s neck. To keep himself from grunting he bites down on her shoulder, and she moans in appreciation, hoping she gets a scar. He feels so good inside her though, that it doesn’t matter, noting does, but here and now, Karin and Sasuke.

Karin moans every time he thrusts back inside, and every time she does, he bites down a bit harder. The sounds that escape him sound constrained, but letting go even this much is clearly an achievement for him. He moves swiftly, in perfect sync with her, but expecting Sasuke to not be a natural at something new would be foolish. Karin expected him to be good, and she got it.

The swift motions aren’t enough though, not for Karin, and not for Sasuke. She manages to gasp “faster”, thinking _harder_ , for he is hitting her most intimate part, the one spot inside of her she loves to pleasure on her own, but much prefer having Sasuke thrust against. He listens to her words, and responds to her thoughts, as his thrusts start to get more aggressive; just the way she likes it. The pure strength in his body is dazzling, and Karin’s hips struggle to keep up with his movements.

In, out, in, out, in, out, in, in, in, in, Sasuke, Sasuke, _Sasuke_!

When she reaches her climax she wants to cry out his name, but she fails to since she feels too lost in the pleasure. She wishes that she could keep up with his thrusts, but her body goes numb after her orgasm, and limb. Luckily Sasuke comes not too far after, and by then he is only breathing heavily into her ear, and moaning shortly, but surely.

His body is a bit heavy, on top of hers, but the weight is comforting. They are both drowsy, and cling to each other despite feeling sweaty and wet; or maybe because of it.

Why had Karin come here again? Right, to inspect Sasuke’s room, and perhaps have some private fun on his bed… Well, she doesn’t mind that the plan took a turn for the better.

Why was Sasuke here again? He was supposed to spend the night with Juugo, and it had something about videogames… Well, it doesn’t matter, if nothing else Juugo has finally been useful when he decided to cancel. Probably not though; Sasuke is more likely to have been the one who ditched the plans.

Whatever reason, it doesn’t quite matter. Karin has lost her virginity (she grins when she thinks about this) and even better, she has taken _Sasuke’s_ virginity (her grin is even larger when this crosses her mind). So all’s well that ends well, she reasons.

“Karin”, Sasuke says, sounding quite vacant but more in a confused way, than bad. He moves out of her quite slowly, and she does her best to not wince. “You’re not thinking about coming here through the window again, right?” It is his attempt at a joke, lacking the usual mockery that his jokes tend to have. It makes her smile.

“Only if you’re locking me out”, she responds, and tilts her head to kiss his cheek. He kisses her back quickly, before rolling off her and throwing the spent condom away so that it lands perfectly in the open trashcan, like only he can do. It isn’t particularly cold, lying naked atop the covers, not when she is in Sasuke’s arms. But Karin wouldn’t mind lying under the sheets still.

“Heh”, Sasuke replies. “You don’t have to worry about that.” So romantic he is, her Sasuke, Karin thinks dreamily. His aloofness, his tough attitude, his cool nature; they’re all important and admirable aspects of him. But Karin thinks he is the most attractive when he makes kind gestures, and then tries to hide them behind reasoning such as “I had to do it”. Him saying that she doesn’t have to worry about him locking her out means that he is really saying; “I want you here”, “You can be here whenever you want”, “You’re mine, and I am not letting you go”.

At least, that’s what she takes from it, and she knows him well enough to be able to read between the lines.

“You too”, she tells him, and leans her head so that they face each other. She can read in his dark, mysterious and yet so simple eyes that he understands what she means by that. He wears a dull smirk as a mask.

After a while of lying there lazily, Sasuke gets up and puts his briefs back on; but not after leaning forward for Karin to get a nice look at his ass. She reaches up before the chance is over and slaps it, and he turns around to look down at her with a rather startled look, but she only plays coy. She also puts on her underwear, as she feels too fatigued to take a shower. She doesn’t want to wash away Sasuke from her body, also.

Sasuke walks over to his dresser and gets out a night shirt and loose black pajama pants. He hands her the lovely night shirt – two sizes large, dark blue and smelling just like Sasuke – like a true gentleman, after putting on the pants. She pulls off the covers of the bed, and feels a bit giddy as she lies down. She is spending the night as Sasuke’s.

Her host soon joins her under the sheets, and she hopes that it isn’t just the fact that the bed is a single that he lies so close to her. He isn’t a guy who likes to cuddle, she thinks, but for the love of his life – (her, she suspects) – he is willing to make an exception. She certainly doesn’t mind leaning against his wonderful chest, smelling his wonderful aroma – and the lingering scent of sex – with his well trained and strong arms to keep her there.

“Sasuke”, she says, before yawning.

“What?” he asks. Gently.

“Good night”, she says, feeling silly for some reason. She is still coming down from the high of her wonderful orgasm, that’s all, she reasons. Plus; her stalk-object slash best male friend slash love interest is finally hers, so she has all the reason to be a bit giddy.

Sasuke smirks. “Good night Karin”, he says, and his smug look is just as infuriating as is it sexy. It makes it easier for her to sleep, even though she knows that now her dreams will never be able to outdo reality. Maybe if she dreamt of marriage, binding him to her by law… no, that can wait after high school and college is done, when they’re stinking rich and successful in their own rights. Only then can she dream about marriage and the like. Until then, having Uchiha Sasuke as her boyfriend suffices, she reasons.

And she’s going to love to rub it in Suigetsu’s face. It will drive him crazy.

She looks up, and their eyes meet again. She leans up and kisses him a kiss-good night, and she swears, he falls asleep at once when she is done. This gives her a chance to nuzzle against his neck comfortably, and touch his ass perversely after sneaking an arm around his fine body, without protest. When she realizes that she doesn’t have to do this in secret anymore she smiles again. She feels drowsier than she thought she would be, intoxicated as always in Sasuke’s presence, and she looks up at his soft sleeping features.

Karin shifts again, careful not to disturb her _lover_ (the words feels oh so sweet), and she presses her lips against his, stealing a last kiss. He is fully consenting to her advances, as much as an unconscious person can consent, so it is all good. Her days of stalking are over, and as for stealing clothes – he’s willingly giving them to her now, so where’s the harm? Utterly pleased with herself, Karin snuggles against Sasuke’s naked chest, and her sleepy eyes scan his body; all hers now.

She knows.


End file.
